User blog:IllusionOfOblivion/Major Collab Project Idea
Hello Everyone reading! Recently, I've been thinking about a lot of different ideas. And the question is, would anyone like to participate in a large collaboration project? In other words, this will be a Redwall FanFiction between anyone who wants to join, similar to the Pass-A-Long story but a bit different. So, I have this FanFiction idea, and whoever wants to write it with me can sign up! (There's no limit to people. It's sort of a cross between FanFiction and Roleplaying.) If it's alright, I'll claim the role as leader of the project (Not to be rude of anything... I just think there should be someone in charge so that conflict can be resolved. I would sugest someone else, but I suppose it is my crazy idea XD) I'm thinking about doing this all because I would like to feel a bit more connected to the Redwall community, and I'd like to have fun! First off, I'll discuss the setting. Unless there is a dissagreement, I'd like this story to take place in the Northlands, because I've always wanted to theme something off of the Scotish/Ireland like theme. It is weird I imagine the North Mountains near the Land of Ice and Snow... wait, is that right? In any case, that was the setting I wass thinking of, you'll see why in a moment here. Everybeast participating could add one special unique element from their own FanFictions, unless they don't want to, but this way, it's open to be agreed on and we'll all have one version of reality. Not having some people having their chapter have horses while other don't (Just an example XD) Secondly, you're welcome to have as many characters as you can handle, and there can be shared characters and all. (Y'know, that villain that all the goodbeasts talk about XP) If this idea is agreed on by several people, I'll make simple applications for both characters and users. I'm not accepting rainbows weasels anytime soon, so keep things realistic (Not that anyone has a rainbow weasel OC... I hope :D) Thirdly, I need help deciding on the time, it can be pretty much anything, but I'd appreciate suggestions. Okay, not onto the general plot. I was thinking... how many main villains are females? Not many, so I decided the main villain (my character, unless we decide somebeast else is the main villain, which would be find too.) In this story, I got the idea that the typical "Goodbeasts are hares, mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, ect and bad creatures are foxes, stoats, weasels ect, idea and sort of flipped it. Not really, but the two main warring factions are far from good.) There are three main groups here at the moment, The tribe of (Artic) foxes, namely Wintergale, the Clan of squirrels, and the Clan of hares. No group is truely evil, but my idea was that the Wintergales were neutral and minded their own buisness, while the other two groups were feuding, and had been for seasons, over territory for their families. Both squirrels and hares got angry with the foxes for being unwilling to choose sides, and out of rage killed some of the foxes to try and pursuade them (Primarily those who could not fight or choose sides were killed) At this time, a little foxmaid (named Aura after the Aurora Borealis, of maybe something else, I have another idea...), probably only a few seasons old, was hidden in a blanket by her mother. When her mother was killed, she wanted revenge. She was found afterward by a squirrelmother, and resqued because the squirrel was the squirrel-chief's daughter or something. Anyhow, she was riased by the squirrels, but was far from good. Within the squirrel's clan, her thoughts of hatred for both clans grow worse, and a storm brews inside her heart. So, she becomes twisted by hunger for vengeance, not good. Though both clans were slightly barbaric in their actions, and are arguing over a nosensical issue, the foxmaid feeds rumors and deceit to both sides as a tratior, and causes things to get worse. Within both clans are those who know the silly argument over territory could possibly be solved peacefully, but nobeast knows who is behind the trouble. I know it sounds a little dark, but that's because I was only really discussing the conflict XP It should be rather fun once we get some good character in their. This of course, is a rough idea with a lot to be modified, so if you're interested, comment below! I don't bite! (And if you want to have a main character, just ask, I don't want to steal glory or anything XD) Okay, now for the next step, below are the two forms. One is a signup form for each user, the other is the character signup form. You of course only need to sign yourself up once, but you can have as many characters as you wish. If I get at least two other people interested than myself, I'll set up polls, simple signup sheets, and we can start writing! Joining Form: *Why would you like to join? *How often do you write? *Do you like working/roleplaying/collabing with others? *Can you handle conflicts/disagreements through compromise? *What unique element from your stories would you like to place in this story? (If more than one, explain why. Examples: Species not normally included, minor changes to original books that you may have included in your fanfictions. You don't really need a unique element, but if you'd like to include something in your fanfictions not found in others, well here's the spot. This way we can all agree on certain elements. Probably through voting exc.) *Do you agree to all rules, and will you obey the words of the moderator? (Because someone needs to approve things, and if you don't agree to rules... Then chaos could strike XD) (I feel so vain... *sighs*) Character Form-''' *Name- *Species- *Seasons (Age)- *Alliance*- *Appearance Description (In case anyone wants to draw)- *Personality Description- *Occupation*- *Weapon (If any)- (Asterisk one refers to. >) The options are neutral, hares, or squirrels, and no, you do not have to be a certain species to be in that category. You can be a neutral character who is a hare while their leader is not, no problem. If you think of another category, ask away! :D (Asterisk two refers to. >) You can have pretty much anything as an occupation, Soldier, Cook, Runner, Healer, ect. Example forms below. *Name- Vivien (Is that better than Aura, it just sounds better) *Species- Fox *Seasons- Nineteen (She's a young villain >:D) *Appearance Description- In short, if looks were truth, nobeast would ever suspect her, in fact, she look inocent, and maybe even quite delicate. However, looks can be very decieving. Vivien is an a white fox with silver-blue eyes, and shares most of her appearance with that of her mother. However, she can be distingued from a normal Artic Fox by the fact that she lacks traditional amber eye coloring, stayed white through summer, and has a black tail tip. As for clothing, probably something warm with a cloak over it... it's a cold world in the winter (not marshmellow XD) *Personality Description- Despite the fact that she is a villain, she does not actually enjoy torturing her victims, in fact, she rather hates getting her paws dirty. Yet, because she works alone, she has nobeast else do her work for her. So, instead of fussing over grissly and obvious scenes, she takes a more intricate approach, killing off her victims one by one in a random pattern accidently. ''Yes, some suspect her simply becuase she is a vixen, but nobeast can seem to find evidence (yet) and when anyone gets too close to finding out... they mysteriously die. Now onto the not villain side of things. As a young fox kit, she had friends, family who loved and cared for her, so she was happy, but now she has lost that happiness, and blames it one those who deserve it, but in a twisted manner. Her heart was metaphorically shattered when her mother was slaughtered, so she can show no mercy, and ''appears to feel no pain. Still, inside she's heartbroken, and if somebeast gave her some help instead of ignoring, maybe she would never have become to twisted. Can you see why she is dangerous yet? *Occupation- I'm actually not quite sure, because it really isn't power she wants, unless she wanted to become a leader and cause the two sides to go inot all out war, but she's a fox, and cannot be the leader of squirrels. I'd like her to be a Runner, cause she's fact in snow, or maybe a simple soldier. *Weapon- Aha, yes she has weapons. Perhaps one of the most unknown being her pouch of "''magic snow"' looped on the belt around her waist. Though it looks harmless, a powder made of finely shredded bits of metal and white poison, it is horrifically dangerous. All Viven has to do is throw a pawful (wearing a strong leather glove she always has on her paw) at the enemy, the metal pieces have a chance of making a slight cut while the poison kills or badly wounds the victim depending on how much poison touches their blood. (Unrealistic, maybe, but it's never a hundred percent chance, and she has to have gloves, and her enemy has to have some fur showing.) Her second weapon is the one everyone seems to know about, her sabre. She is a skilled swordsbeast, having practiced endlessly ever since she left her home. Lastly, she carried a small dagger in her hood for a last resort. That was a long form! Sort of... Anyhow, yours can be any length, but now you now a bit about the main villain, so when you portray her in the story you'll know what to expect. Have fun designing! (and make sure your character match up with any undecided time the story takes place XP) Also, I'll need some help making up the leaders of each clan/tribe, as well as some extra characters, thanks! Signing off now -Lus Category:Blog posts